Unexpected
by cwgirlup
Summary: Ghost Adventures slash. Nick/Zak. Someone's in Zak's house.


Title: Unexpected

Pairing: Nick/Zak

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Someone's in Zak's house.

Disclaimer: Don't own – please don't sue. Blah, blah, blah.

Unexpected 

Zak drifted into consciousness slowly as the smell of fresh pancakes and sausage drifted into his room. He smiled and pulled the blanket over his head, wanting a few more minutes sleep before breakfast. A few seconds later, he sat bolt upright in bed as one thought slammed into his mind.

"_Who the hell is in the kitchen_?"

He eased himself out of bed, heart pounding, and looked around for Gracie. Normally, she would be sleeping on or beside his bed, and his stomach twisted as he realized that not only was she not there, but she hadn't barked either. She usually barked her head off anytime a stranger came into the house. What if someone had broken into the house to rob it and hurt Gracie to keep her quiet? What if she was...? He shook his head to clear it. Thinking that wasn't going to help anything. He had to focus.

"_Ok. First thing, find out who the fuck is in my house_." He grabbed a golf club to use as a weapon if needed, and walked as quietly as possible down the hall to the kitchen. He carefully stuck his head in the doorway and saw...nothing. At least, no people. A platter of freshly made pancakes and crisp sausages was sitting on the table next to a bowl of fruit. Pans were stacked in the sink, and when he held a hand over the stove, he could feel that it was still hot.

"Hi."

Zak jumped and whirled around. "Shit!"

Nick laughed. "Did I scare you?"

"Holy fucking shit, Nick! Hell yeah, you scared me! What the fuck?" Zak pressed a shaking hand over his chest, willing his heart to slow to a normal level. He vaguely noticed Gracie standing beside Nick, wagging her tail. Well, at least he knew why she hadn't barked. He dropped in a chair. "Not that I'm not glad you're here, but why the hell are you here?"

"I missed you. Told Roni I needed some guy time and caught the next flight out. I used my key and let myself in, then decided to make you some breakfast."

Zak got up and crossed to him, taking his face in his hands and pressing their mouths firmly together. Nick made a surprised noise and wrapped his arms around the muscular shoulders, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Their tongues slid together until the need for oxygen forced them to pull apart.

"Damn. I'll make you pancakes anytime if that's how you thank me."

"I'm not that easy. Next time, I'll hold out for waffles." He leaned in for another kiss, softer this time. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. Come on, man, let's eat. I'm fucking starving."

They sat down and divided up the food, drowning the pancakes in maple syrup and digging in. Zak swallowed a huge bite and asked, "So how long are you here?"

Nick sighed and shrugged. "Not really sure. I had to get away for awhile. Roni and I have been fighting so much lately."

"About what?"

"Anything. Everything. It seems like nothing I do is good enough for her." He swished a piece of sausage through the syrup. "I don't want to talk about her. Not now. I just want to enjoy being here."

Zak pushed his empty plate away from him. "So what do you want to do?"

"I'd really like to take a nap. I haven't been sleeping well lately, and between that and having to get up at the ass crack of dawn to catch my flight, I'm wiped. Think I could crash in your room for awhile?"

"I've got a better idea. Come on." Zak led him into his bedroom. Thanks to the blackout curtains, it was still dark even at 4:00 in the afternoon. He undressed Nick quickly, the other man silently helping by lifting arms and legs when necessary. He pushed him into bed, watching him get comfortable as he stripped off his sweatpants and shirt. He climbed into bed and pulled Nick over to him, wrapping his arms around the younger man's frame.

Nick sighed in contentment and sank into Zak, wrapping an arm around his chest as he felt himself relax for the first time in weeks. He always felt at home in Zak's arms, like they were made for him and no one else. He idly stroked his fingers across hard pecs, watching the nipples pebble under his touch.

"I hate it there, you know."

Zak continued running his fingers through Nick's hair and remained quiet, sensing that the other man needed to get things off his chest.

"I really do. Roni takes the baby to her mother's and goes out with her friends almost every day, but if I try to make plans with someone, it becomes a huge fight. She's on me all the time about leaving Ghost Adventures, and then turns around and spends money like it's about to be outlawed. When I ask her how we're supposed to get money if I quit, she screams that I never want to be with her and all I care about is work. And when she is home, she never seems to want to spend time with me or Annabelle. I'm the one who makes sure she's fed and dressed. I bathe her at night and put her to bed. I change her diapers and play with her during the day, assuming Roni hasn't ditched her with her mom. I just don't know, Zak. I'm miserable 90 percent of the time, and I miss you so much it hurts. I wish I had never let her talk me into moving."

Zak bit back what he really wanted to say about Roni and kissed Nick. "I know, baby. I wish you were still here all the time. But let's just make the most out of the time we do have." He ran a hand down the other man's back. "Just talking about her has you all tensed up." He urged Nick to roll onto his stomach and straddled his hips, digging his fingers into tight muscles.

"Ohhh, fuck Zak. That feels so fucking good."

"Good. Wanna make you feel good." He spent several minutes kneading his back and shoulders, coaxing the muscles to loosen. His cock swelled as he massaged his lover, drawing up and pulsing with need. He leaned down to kiss Nick's shoulders, sliding his length along the crack of his ass and causing the man beneath him push against his cock.

"Mmmm, Zak. Let me turn over."

Zak pushed himself up, giving Nick room to flip onto his back. He wrapped a hand around Zak and ran his thumb over the head, smiling at the shudder that ran through the older man. Zak pushed the hand away and lay against Nick, groaning as their cocks slid together. The two men panted together as they ground against each other, the pressure and friction rapidly pushing them to the edge.

"Ughhh, fuck. Can't last much longer, Zak."

"Let go, baby. Wanna watch you cum."

Nick clamped his arms around the strong back and arched up into his lover as his orgasm hit, warm fluid spurting between them. He collapsed onto the mattress and pulled Zak against him. The dark-haired man thrust desperately, sliding through the moisture on Nick's stomach as he felt the familiar tightening in his balls. He leaned down to kiss Nick as he fell apart, hot ropes of semen adding to the mess on the flat abs.

Zak lay against Nick for a moment before flopping onto his back. He vaguely registered movement as Nick went to the bathroom and returned with a warm cloth. He cleaned them both and tossed the cloth onto the floor, sliding bonelessly into Zak's arms.

"Relaxed now?"

"Mmmmm."

"Ready to sleep?"

"Mmmmm."

He kissed Nick's forehead. "Aaron's going to watch Billy spin later. Want to go?"

"Mmmmm."

"Point made, sleeping beauty. We'll talk later."

Zak smiled into the darkness as Nick's breathing deepened and evened out. For now at least, everything was perfect.


End file.
